Vampires
by salenastarzz
Summary: Vampire AU! where tony thinks he gets turned into a vampire but gose to the resident expert on the strange and unusual to make sure. That expert just happens to be Loki. This is an edited RP I did on Omegle and first one ever. Please enjoy even though the summary is poop.


It was 10:38 PM. Tony Stark knocked softly on the door of Loki's room before allowing himself in. He looked drowsy, like he'd just woken up. "Hey, Loki," he called.

Loki glanced behind him before turning back to the book he was reading and saying "What do you want at this hour Stark?"

"Little advice, maybe some input. You're sort of the resident expert on the strange and unusual." He paused. "Last trip to France, some people took me off, chewed on me, and forced me to drink what I'm pretty sure was blood. Since that point... let me put it this way - I can't find a pulse anywhere on me."

Loki paused for a moment before marking his page and shutting his book. "Come here let me check, I don't trust you." A small frown graced Loki's face

"Sure." He walked over to Loki. "Figured I'd see if you had anything to say before I jumped to any conclusions..."

Loki brought his hand up to Tony's neck, "You tend to always jump to..." Loki's Eyes widened before he grabbed Tony's wrist and pressed on it.

"...So uh, I take it I'm not losing my marbles?"

"No... not your marbles." Loki said as he slowly left Tony's hand slide from his hand. "But I think you lost something."

He nodded slowly. "My... humanity, right?"

Loki gulps, "Yeah." Before Tony says anything else Loki is speeding to the bookshelf on the other side of the room and searching the titles.

He quietly watched the Asgardian, trying to work out how he was going to tell the others. Would they think he was a monster? _Was_ he a monster?

Loki suddenly pulled a book off the self and started to flip through the pages. He stopped somewhere near the middle and turned around to face his guest. "I think you should read this, It's a book from this realm that says about your Myths." Loki shoved the book into the man's face, opened to the few pages on Vampires.

He looked at Loki and raised his eyebrows. "I do know a little about vampires. Enough to suspect that's what I was..." He looked down into the book. "Hmm... I wonder how much of this is accurate, and how much of it's just speculation and Hollywood stuff."

"Have you been in sunlight since waking up? Because I can tell you that is from that place you call Hollywood. But drinking life essence should be real. I think." Loki did NOT enjoy admitting that he was not sure, but the nine realms be damned, he had never even known Midgard's myths were real. Well other than the whole Asgard thing.

"I haven't, no. Got home feeling crappy before sunrise, made an appointment with Banner to get checked out, and ended up sleeping all day." He paused. "I wonder... nah, doesn't seem likely that I'd have to actually kill anyone for a meal; the logistics don't stack up..."

"You need life Essence," Loki said pulling the book back to him and flipping a few pages before pointing at a picture of a man standing over a young girl... No one had clothes in the picture, but that was beside the point. "This says that life essence could be blood, Parts of their soul, or even flesh. Though Most of the time it is blood. Also that a victim does not have to be fully drained but just enough blood has to be taken to fulfill the hunger, Or else you're going to go into what you Midgardian's call, 'A feeding frenzy'"

"Right..." He pulled a slight face at the term 'feeding frenzy.' "So... as long as I take care of myself, I should be fine."

Loki paused looking at his book, a thoughtful look on his face. "I think, I did not even know your myths were real till now. Well other than Thor and I." Loki marked the page and closed the book. "You should read this, It gives the whole story of what is to be aspected of this new," Loki paused looking Tony over. "... You."

"I will." He took the book, opened it, and skimmed through the section on vampires.

Loki went back to the book he had been reading before, "I don't know if you told any of the others, but I would at least have one person nearby that knows about... This" Loki then went to his bed and sat with his back to his headboard, Deeply in his book once more.

"I plan to tell everyone eventually. I'll probably start with Bruce or Steve."

Loki nodded, "Just make sure you feed often, I do not want to be woken up by a mad man after my blood, soul, or flesh in the middle of the night." There was a brief moment's pause before, "And make sure they know what you can and can't do now. It would be quite bad if the rest of Midgiard knows. They tend to freak out about this stuff, even if it was a joke."

"Mmm, yeah." He paused. "Oh, damn... can't turn into a bat..."

Loki slowly looked up at him. "What?"

"Turns out that's a literary thing, not an actual thing," he said. He was looking into the book. "Okay, yeah, nocturnal... but not gonna explode in the sun. That's good."

"I was not aware that you thought you could. But the not exploding in the sun thing is good. I won't have to worry about Thor asking me to help get the chunks out of his hair."

"That's right. Always look on the bright side." He shut the book and looked at Loki. "I need to eat something..."

Loki rolled his eyes at the comment before looking back down at his book, not realizing Tony was looking at him. "Then go drink someone's blood."

"Whose? Bruce is probably toxic, hard to say what Steve's blood would do to me... Clint and Natasha are out on a mission..."

Loki took a moment to think about what the man was saying. He was most likely right, "There is always Thor I guess." A smile came to Loki's face.

"You really think he'd go for it?"

"No," Loki replied before looking up at Tony, a smirk on his face. "Why not one of those SHEILD women, you could always get them in your bed first. Like your books on this planet say."

"Not enough time. I need something _now."_

Loki frowned, "And what do you want me to do about it?" He looks back down at his book only to realize he has been reading the same line ever since this man walked in. He sighs and shuts the book sitting on the bed side table.

"Help me out. At least this once."

The god raises an eyebrow. "Is the great man of iron asking /me/ for help?"

"Yes, Loki, I _am_. Second time this evening, in fact."

A chuckle comes from the god. "I think this is a once in a life time thing for you, Stark."

"Will you help me or not?"

"Fine, can't take a little fun before a meal?" Loki just rolls his eyes as he folds his arms.

"I like fun. I just... this is new, and..." he shook his head.

Loki laughs, "So it's normal to take a nuke into outer space and nearly die, but having a _meal_ is not?"

"It's not when it involves drinking blood from someone."

Loki just rolls his eyes, "Then get it over with and then it will be."

"Thank you." He went over to the bed and sat down beside Loki. "Part of the reason I'm going to you first is because I know that if I get too carried away, you're strong enough to fight me off if you have to."

Loki scuffed, "Thanks for the complement, I think.'

Tony brought his mouth to Loki's neck, opened it, and sunk his fangs into his flesh.

Loki gasped when Tony bit him. He hands going down to grip the covers without a thought, body going tense.

Tony wrapped his arms around Loki's chest, kneading his fingers into his back.

Loki slowly relaxes, eyes slipping close. It didn't hurt as much as... it felt weird, different, but in a good way.

Tony hummed a little, relaxing along with Loki.

Loki felt his blood flowing from his body. But for some reason he did not care. Everything felt good. Felt right.

Finally, Tony pulled his teeth out and smiled. "Thanks, Loki," he whispered.

A/N

So many people have liked this and asked me to keep it going. I was thinking, I think I will listen to all of you who have asked me to change this from a one-shot to a story. I don't think I'm good enough to make a full story but I have decided to make it at least 3 chapters long. I will try and update soon but I am not sure how soon I'll be able to. I still have finales coming up and then a full day of Advance classes. Sorry if it takes a while but I will get at least 2 more chapters up.

Thanks for all the love! ^-^


End file.
